Sealed In Stone
by Dindella
Summary: From the eyes of the High Priest Mahado AKA Dark Magician you can see how he feels after the Shadows has gone from the Earth the first time. For the first time ever you can read what's like to be inside a sealing tablet... from the eyes of a duel monster.


This FanFiction Presentation was inspired to me by a video on YouTube called "Dark Magician, Bring Me To Life," by TotalObelisk. This FanFiction has been created by the owner of a single-personal operated corporation called: "PrincessDindella Productions." And, yes, I am the writer of this. :D LOL!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!, PHAROM ATEMU (YAMI), MANA (DARK MAGICIAN GIRL), ANY OF THE PHARAOH'S OTHER PRIESTY-PEOPLES, OR MAHADO (DARK MAGICIAN)! HOWEVER, I DID WRITE THIS SHORT LITTLE STORY FROM THE EYES OF MY MOST AWSOMENESSED FRIEND EVER! . . . The Dark Magician, himself.

--

The Shadow Games were over for the first time and so I was locked away in my stone tablet. Why? It was my duty after fulfilling my purpose in the living world to be locked away in case I was needed. As usual, I was okay with my new position of power. Of course, sleeping for eternity didn't sound like fun, but being myself I had to hold those types of thoughts back.

Inside my tablet was nothing but wide open space filled with nothing but a bright white light that filled every inch of the space that I did not fill, with me being the other object inside. One thing I had quickly learned to accept was the fact that while I was locked in a sealing tablet, I was not necessarily inside the tablet itself. In other words, I was in some other realm or dimension that was probably not even the size of a small ruby on a Princess' tiara and it was separate from any other monsters' 'zones.'

While asleep my knees were curled to my chest with both arms holding them there, my head on my knees, and my staff pointed out to left. It was no where near comfortable, but that was as comfortable as anyone can get while living inside a tiny space that seems to go on forever—which goes to show you how big I was inside that realm, living all by myself.

I would dream of playing with my Pharaoh and my apprentice while we were only children, the other Priests, my family, and some other things that were just dreams and not actually memories I held. Eventually, my fate grew tiresome. Even to this day I cannot tell you how long it took for it all to become that way, but it had and I was not enjoying myself.

Eventually, running out of memories to go through—which I had done with all of them too many times—and new dreams to dream, I had found something else to occupy me in my eternal rest. It was a cruel thing to do to myself, but I had done it. From then on, I found errors that I had made in my life as a free human under the Great Pharaoh's rule and began to criticize myself about them. I criticized myself to the point that I could've cried—and trust me, the High Priest Mahado Ishtar and the most loyal servant of the Great Pharaoh Atemu, I hardly ever cry.

Every strand of my own existence was crying out with the pain of sorrow, loneliness, and depression. I began to dream that Bakura had never even existed, nor did the items, Zork, or the horrible book he made with instructions on how to make the items. Everything in that world was perfect, well, almost perfect. I couldn't feel what I was feeling in my dreams, which was much unlike my memories.

If it were not for the thoughts of my friends, I admit I might have lost my sanity, but I did not break. No, I held on to what impossible hopes I could—the Pharaoh would summon me, I would be free, back with my best friends, and maybe even be back in Egypt where I belonged. I knew it was hopeless. . . or so I thought.

After five thousand years of torture, suddenly I felt life pulse through my veins for the first time in so long and I opened my eyes for the first time in too long as well. A purple, blue, and indigo swirled light engulfed me inside it like a ball, then lifted up like a bubble full of air for a bit. After a few moments, though, a green light flashed through my eyes and then strangely enough ended in a burst of a vivid, plum purple.

I was blinded for moments and was I feeling outstretched, then I felt warmth. Warmth is such a good word. It's a lively word full of goodness and hope, if only you could fully understand why that would be. Finally, my eyes opened, then immediately shut again. It was really bright compared to the temporary darkness I had faced a few moments before.

I blinked my eyes open again and that was when I realized I had a hand in front of my face to slightly block out the light coming from a yellow ball in the sky. 'Bright yellow ball in the sky?!' I put my hand down and looked up. Yes, it was the sun and behind it was the beautiful blue sky and some small, white fluffy clouds relaxing in the pleasant breeze.

I looked ahead of me suddenly, no longer looking at the sky. In front of me was a powered up Dark Elf. 'I am. . . in battle?' I thought to myself in confusion. "Dark Magician!" A voice said behind me.

'Could it be?' I thought, then turned around slightly to look at the source of the voice. He had black hair sticking up towards the sky with red outlines and blonde bangs, his eyes were violet, and he was five foot nine inches. Yes, it was him. It was my Pharaoh. I almost cried in pure joy at the site of my best friend!

"Dark Magician, attack Dark Elf with your Dark Magic Attack and show my opponent the true meaning of the Heart of the Cards!" My Pharaoh demanded in his proud, pride filled voice, with his index finger pointed at my—our—opponent's monster. I smiled happily at him, nodded, then did as I was told. The Dark Elf shattered, the duel had ended.

I looked at my Pharaoh one more time as I was disappearing with a gentle, happy smile on my face. The Pharaoh was beaming up at me proudly, but there was no recognition in his eyes as he looked at me. A deep sadness once again filled my aching heart. 'Pharaoh,' I thought as I completely faded out once again, only to be sealed back into that empty bright light the size of a tiny ruby from a tiara, all by myself once again. . .


End file.
